Filthy Criminal
by Colorette
Summary: Duncan stole a box of donuts from a woman because of his hunger. The result? He got a sermon from this girl. He finally had enough of her bitchiness and shut her up by stealing something from her - for the second time. She then accuses him of stealing another one that is hers,Duncan have no idea of what she's talking about.


**Title** - _Filthy Criminal_

**Summary** - _Duncan stole a box of donuts from a woman because of his hunger. The result? He got a sermon from this girl. He finally had enough of her bitchiness and shut her up by stealing something from her - for the second time. She then accuses him of stealing another one that is hers,Duncan have no idea of what she's talking about._

**Pairing(s)** - _Duncney (Duncan and Courtney)_

**Rating** - _T for some language_

**Disclaimer** - _I do not own anything._

**Additional** - _Just a short one-shot for my OTP. Truly missing Duncney. Told in Duncan's point-of-view._

* * *

I searched everywhere for food,heck,I even tried to eat a dust because of hunger. I groaned as I heard my stomach rumbled again.

Need. To. Get. Food. Right. Now.

I punched my own stomach when I heard it complain again. "Just shut the fuck up,you freaking stomach." In response,it just rumbled again...and again.

"Ugh!" I sighed in desperation. I saw the donut shop and my eyes sparkled. I facepalmed myself that I can't rob the store because I have no weapon in me. And no weapon means no scared people. And no scared people means no robbing. Goodbye. Holy. Donuts.

But my eyes sparkled once more as I saw a chick coming out from the shop...with a box of donuts!

I quietly followed her and checked out her nice rack. I guess this would be good enough for me. Afterall,when I'm hungry,I'd just take a look of hot chicks and wa-la! Problem solved.

But for the first time,it didn't work as my stomach kept complaining. I rolled my eyes,completely annoyed at the constant rumbling.

I heard the chick's phone as I quickly freak out of where to hide. She lay down the box of donuts on a nearby table and answered her phone,without noticing me.

Hmm...this would be a good opportunity. I tiptoed behind her back and snatch the box away...then ran as quick as I can.

Well,that's easy enough. I didn't hear screaming so she probably didn't notice it. I sighed in delight as I kept running. I glanced down at the donuts. Hello there,my precious babies.

I,then,felt a foot stepping on my foot. Before my reflexes kick in,I already got face to face with the ground. I groaned at the pain then I heard laughing.

"Ha! Thought you could outrun me,huh? You filthy criminal!"

I slowly stood up and dusted myself off before facing the chick,already have the donuts on her hand. Once I saw her face,she poked me on the chest and glared at me.

"Who do you think you are,huh?" she hissed. I winked at her, "Name's Duncan. And what's yours,hot stuff?"

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well,if it isn't that criminal," she said playfully before turning serious. "I'm asking one more time,who the fuck do you think you are? No one dares to steal a box of donuts from me. Do you know how much I crave for it for years? Yes,for years,you heard that right,Mister. But I don't think you cared. Actually,you don't even care. Why,you may ask? Because instead of working hard to earn money,here you are,stealing things that is not even yours. Get my point? Or no...? What do I expect? Afterall,I supposed you didn't get any education at all,seeing you stealing things. And gosh,those mohawk and piercings. If I were you,instead of wasting your money on those trash,save it so you could get a proper education. Ugh,it's not funny. At. All."

Normally,I would be angry at her right now for saying those stuff to me but I kind of find her hot blabbing about pointless things.

I wiggled my unibrow at her, "Well,if isn't that uptight bitch."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Excuse me? I am not uptight,Mister. I'm only saying my problem with you. And if you're asking why I'm so mad,it is because of you. And if you're asking why I care,well,I was born that way and you can't do anything about that. Oh,a bitch? Why you say that,sir? Please enlighten me because I am not definitely a -"

I've had enough of it so I shut her up by kissing her. She can be really hot but one thing I can't bear with is sermons. I felt her kissing back. Well,she knows how to use that annoying mouth of her.

We then pulled for air. I saw her snapping up and giving me a finger, "Fuck you."

I wiggled my unibrow at her, "Sure. When? Right now? No problem."

She narrows her eyes to me in disgust before rolling her eyes, "Never mind. But like I said,a filthy criminal who just stole my first kiss."

"First kiss?" I teased, "You're pretty good then. You know how to use your mouth of yours other than yelling at me."

"Ugh!" She sighs in frustration, "One question though. Haven't you had stole enough from me? Three things and I just met you today. Seriously,is that how of a criminal you are?"

I perk up my unibrow in confusion. "What do you mean? Three? Just two."

She rolls her eyes once again. "Name the two then."

"The donuts and your first kiss," I replied,still confused.

"You really didn't get educated,can't even count properly," she said.

"Look," I snapped. "You can take your bitchy acts all the way back to your home. You can take your insults all by yourself."

Then I saw her walking away from me. How dare her! "Hey," I yelled. "Where are you going? I'm not finish yet."

She stopped on her tracks and say something different. She looked at me and smirked, "The third thing you stole from me is my heart. You really are a filthy criminal." And with that,she walked away...without waiting for me to say something.

Once I registered what she said on my brain,she's already out of sight. I just facepalmed myself and walked towards the opposite direction...but can't hide the smile plastered on my face.

Ugh,I am so gay. Hey,but atleast that hungriness left me alone.


End file.
